poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man From T.A.K.A.T.O.
The Man From T.A.K.A.T.O. Is a very Special Episode, A Google Drive will appear in the near future. Summary Thinking he is up to something, Tai sets out to find out who the real Takato is. Thomas and Sunset Shimmer, meanwhile, find out that someone is pretending to be Midnight Sparkle. Plot Opening/Takato's First Mission/Flain meets Takato The Episode begins with Takato and Guilmon. Late one night at the park, Flain is woken up by his grumbling stomach. Heating up a pizza pouch in the kitchen, he hears rustling sounds and an inaudible argument being exchanged just outside the house. When he goes to investigate, he sees the shape of Takato and Guilmon in a ninja outfit fighting an agent in a suit. witnessing Takato and Guilmon defeat the man. Flain goes up to them. who feigns ignorance. As Flain keeps questioning, Takato and Guilmon knock the agent out. Then Takato Explains what is Flain doing, to which Flain asks him who he is. Then Takato was a Digimon tamer also A Park owner, Then flain continue to questioning. Takato takes off his ninja outfit. Then Guilmon knocks him out with a neck press (the same method he used to knock out the agent). Flain Explains/Tai's Discovery/Meeting a Mystery Friend Flain is woken up in his own bed by Sunset Shimmer the next morning, remembering what he witnessed the night before after a brief after sleep drowse. During the morning staff meeting, Tai announces that the staff’s only jobs are to stay out of his way while he shows his date, the human version of Twilight Sparkle. She explains why did Takato and Guilmon Sneaking out taking down the agent. Flain is surprised. Then Tai tells Flain to stay away from Takato and Guilmon, They are the ones of the DigiDestined. When Flain asks him why, Takato was being a DigiDestined, giving Guilmon a bath. Teslo looks at Guilmon taking a bath, Flain leaves to discuss with Tai why Takato is one of the DigiDestined. Then a preschool teacher named Neddy, around the park. (This leads to a humorous exchange about what happened to Jaymes, no one remembering her break-up with Twilight Sparkle.) When Tai and Flain return, they find Guilmon unconscious and Takato gone. Guilmon Wakes up and finds out what happened, when Flain tells him to calm down. Guilmon Didn't know how did this happened, Then Flurr explains what happened when your having a bath, Takato was taken by Midnight Sparkle. Krader, desperately trying to get a word in about Takato, finally is able explain what he saw that night. Though they don't believe him, he takes them to the site of the attack, but they are still unconvinced. When Takato arrives, acting his normal self. A dark figure watches them. Kraw pounces on the duffel bag Takato had with him that night, but it proves to be just full of laundry. But Takato punches him out. Then Gobba showed up to tell Kraw what happened. But, Takato was gone again. Vulk nevertheless remains undeterred and sets out to find the truth about Takato. Agumon Looks at the Sprinklers/A Russian Discovery Spying on him, Agumon follows Takato to a lone sprinkler, and watches him. Then Agumon looks at the Sprinklers, it sprays him with water. where he takes a call from "Mom"; Agumon distinctly hears Takato say the word "Russian" before he departs. Investigating the sprinkler, Agumon finds that it bears the Russian flag. and reads Russian writing etched into its head. Agumon brings the others to the Sprinkler. And find out that Takato was writing the Sprinker, He takes his evidence to Tai, Matt, and Gabumon. (Noticing Twilight Sparkle with Neddy, Agumon comments disbelievingly, "She actually had a date.") The still skeptical three are finally convinced after Matt goes to a cabinet for chips and the suited man whom Takato defeated (a CIA agent) falls out of it on top of him. Gabumon wonders what a CIA agent is doing in a cabinet. At that instant, The 2 Nixels arrive looking for Takato, claiming to be reviewers from the "American Intern Society of America." When Matt manages to get the agent off him and back to his feet, he asks them how come they know they're reviewers and not just 2 Nixels in disguise. Tai, Agumon, Magnfio, Glomp and Scorpi set off to find Sunset Shimmer, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle while Matt and Gabumon stay to stall the men. Heading to the Computer room Hideout/King Nixel!/Takato's Secrets Tai, Agumon, Magnifo, Glomp and Scorpi make their way to the AV room. When Agumon suddenly sees a woman with big dark blue wings and flowing hair. She looks similar to Twilight Sparkle only bigger. Tai tells Midnight Sparkle that where is Sunset Shimmer and Thomas, Midnight Sparkle explains that she is, in fact, Twilight Sparkle. Then, she points to where Thomas and Sunset Shimmer are. Inside, they find a secret room full of high tech equipment, along with Sunset Shimmer and Thomas tied up. Thomas and Sunset Shimmer struggle to move within their ties. They attempt to cut the ropes. However, Midnight Sparkle tells them to stay away. Then, the 2 Nixels reveal their true identities, and Neddy arrives, revealing himself to be King Nixel. He asserts that one of their own was working under their nose for the past two years; Twilight Sparkle, ever more confused, questions who it was, and, on cue, King Nixel reveals "Nicolus" – Takato who reveals himself as a Nixel spy as well. Midnight Sparkle aims a beam of magic at the group. but Magnifo uses a shield to protect everyone, Then Takato (as he is known for the rest of the episode) explains how he became a Nixel spy. One winter in Kiev, the child Takato was abandoned by his parents; he was quickly adopted by government officials and declared property of the State. Raised by the K.G.B., he was trained to be a ruthless elite agent, pledging loyalty only to Mother Russia. Years later, the K.G.B. farmed Takato out to the "Ministry of Medo-Management” (or MOMM), an organization dedicated to park research and espionage, struggling to modernize the outdated Russian parks which make Russia a laughingstock for the world. Sunset Shimmer shouts to Takato to change his ways, claiming that his past is not today. Then Takato continues with his story, infiltrate U.S. parks. The pair obtains fake identities and profiles to avoid suspicion, enters the U.S. with no resistance, and complete the various phases of the operation, while also eliminating potential threats. When Hoogi questions how Takato successfully managed to carry out all of his spying activities without anyone even noticing, Takato explains that, since an intern was considered so negligible a person, it proved the perfect cover for him to implement his plans. Tai and Agumon plead with "Takato," asking him how he could betray his friends, to which he tells them it's his job. and with Ratchet the Autobot losing oxygen, To that end, General Romanoff assigns Takato, Guilmon and King Nixel to Operation Park Lift, in which they are to infiltrate U.S. parks. The pair obtains fake identities and profiles to avoid suspicion, enters the U.S. with no resistance, and complete the various phases of the operation, while also eliminating potential threats. Back at the Hideout, Ratchet is still losing oxygen. Takato refills him by using oxygen. But even that isn't enough to save Ratchet from passing out. Sunset Shimmer eventually cuts the ropes and frees herself and Thomas. King Nixel announces their new orders from Romanoff and they depart, taking the park crew hostage. Then, Bumblebee arrives and saves Ratchet by taking him outside. A Nixels Plot/Takato Captures Tai/Flurr's, Teslo's and Flain's Problem Meanwhile, Matt and Gabumon are still stalling the men at the door, who lose patience and start to ram the door, until Matt (in a classic cartoon manœuvre) opens it for them to rush inside, crash into the wall, and knock themselves out. Making their way through the park, they find the Hideout. Tai and Agumon rushed in to meet Matt and Gabumon, where they find Thomas unconscious. Tai tells Matt if is Thomas is okay, when Bumblebee arrives with an out cold Ratchet. Tai then tells Bumblebee to take Ratchet to the hospital to make him feel better. Suddenly, Takato arrives and captures Tai. After Matt moans about Tai being captured, Flain, Teslo and Flurr shows up and asks Matt what just happened. After Matt tells them the whole story, Flain calls the Autobots and Knock Out on the job. Then Optimus Decided to save Tai, and stop Takato and King Nixel. Knock Out helps them by tracking Tai's Digivice signal. And they are on the Blimp. As they Bridge onto the Nemesis, And discover that King Nixel is trying to head to Russian and the Destroy the park then restore Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. Takato's Plan/King Nixel Kidnaps The Mixels/Matt, Gabumon and the Others to the rescue Meanwhile, Tai was Tied up by Guilmon. Midnight Sparkle tells him that the park will get to Russian, Then America will be destroyed and Unicron is about to be restored and Russian will be victorious. Then Takato has a grand plan that he's going to reveal his secret identity to America. Meanwhile, Matt, Gabumon and the others show up and finds the crew being held hostage and are forced into a van. Suddenly, Zorch, Shuff, Vulk, Krader and the Others Mixels showed up and try to stop King Nixel, But Starlight Glimmer shows up. And uses a Capture spell, holding the group within a large energy bubble (Except for Flain, Teslo and Flurr who are with Matt and Gabumon). Takato digs into his duffel bag, reaching into a secret compartment to reveal a control pad with a detonator. As the driver plays the Russian national anthem, Takato initiates the countdown for Phase 8 of the Operation. On 1, the park explodes along the borders, freeing it from the surrounding terrain and showing the engine and some boosters Takato had installed over the two years to make the park aerodynamic. Midnight Sparkle floats towards Sunset Shimmer. She tells her that They will destroy America and then Russian will be victorious, once Unicron is restored. He uses the control pad to direct the now airborne park in the direction of the Russian border. Takato then tells the crew they're heading to Russia, and they will be slaves in a hard, labor camp. After finding out from King Nixel they must both hop on the chopper, Takato ensures the crew they will be safe with Starlight Glimmer on the ground. However, unbeknownst to Takato, the van driver reveals she's going to drive them off the edge of the Park to a watery doom. The driver takes off her hood, revealing herself to be the human version of Twilight Sparkle. Then, Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, Flain, Teslo, Flurr and the others meet The human version of Twilight Sparkle, and They decided to save the Mixels, Tai and also America, Meanwhile, at a UN conference of world leaders (mainly U.S. and Russian), President Davis of the U.S. and President Koshkov of Russia confront each other; just then U.S. Intelligence delivers urgent national security information to the President: radar has picked up the land formation of the park is heading straight to the Russian border! When President Davis asks the meaning of the situation, General McMurphy accuses the Russians are stealing a piece of the U.S, though President Koshkov denies his claim. President Davis is warned that if the land piece reaches Russian territory, the Russian military will claim it for themselves. Meanwhile, the group are struggling to get out of the energy bubble that they're trapped in. Hoogi manages to pop the energy bubble with spiky fingers and a sprinkler that Starlight Glimmer used, and freeing everyone else, to which Starlight Glimmer notices Just in time, Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, Twilight Sparkle, Flain, Teslo and Flurr appear with the cart and the crew manages to escape the van before she drives it off the edge. Daydream Shimmer Vs. Midnight Sparkle/Heading to the Blimp Now safe, However, Midnight Sparkle appears. Sunset Shimmer becomes Daydream Shimmer and fight Midnight. And she engages Midnight in an explosive magical battle. When Spike calls out to her from below, Midnight is distracted and temporarily snaps out of her corrupted trance, allowing Daydream to overcome her. Midnight is engulfed in a bright light, causing her to blast out into space, Twilight Sparkle then Decide to save Tai, the heroes follow the blimp by means of Carmenita. Entrance to the Blimp/Matt, Gabumon and Agumon Gets Tied up by Guilmon On the Blimp, Takato rants to King Nixel how untreated he felt just for being an intern, to which King Nixel tells him the heroes are dead, leaving him aghast. To his relief, however, they suddenly appear in the rear-view mirror. Daydream then tries to snap Takato out of his corrupted trance. But he wouldn't listen, Then Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Glomp, Scorpi and Magnifo make it on board, King Nixel reveals that she intends to circumvent the US-Russia Nuclear Arms Treaty (in which Russia swore never to fire any missiles against the U.S.) by bringing chunks of U.S. territory directly to the Russian warheads and blowing them up. King Nixel Orders Guilmon to tie Matt, Gabumon and Agumon, Later, They now trapped as well and Takato is about to reveal The Digidestined. Back at the U.N. conference, U.S and Russian relations worsen, causing alarm and outrage in all of the world leaders. Despite President Davis and his diplomats accusing Russian leader Koshkov of acts of aggression and violation of the Treaty, President Koshkov asserts that the Russians haven't actually fired any missiles; when President Davis then points out that the Russians only blowing up parts of their own territory, Koshkov responds "It's a big country." Takato's Return/Saving Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon/King Nixel's Death Daydream continues to try to get Takato back. She uses a Beam of light and Hits Takato and Guilmon, Getting them to remember how he become the Digimon Tamer, Then Takato and Guilmon Wakes up, and they remember how they become a DigiDestined, completely unaware of the ulterior motive behind the park operation, is horrified – he never intended to hurt anyone: King Nixel responds coldly that the U.S. can use the ruins to rebuild the park again. Tai tries to remind Takato that even though he's a Nixel spy, he was also their friend, to which Neddy reminds Nicolus of all the terrible things they have done to him, just because he was an intern. Then, Twilight Sparkle hits King Nixel back with a beam of magic. Takato and Guilmon finally expresses his anger to the guys for being so mistreated to the point he admits he didn't feel comfortable speaking around them. Tai admits although they found him boring, he should recall the good times they've had together. Moved by this, Takato and Guilmon begins freeing Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon and turning the park around, but King Nixel stops him; they struggle, King Nixel breaks free of Them and goes for the control pad, but he manages to knock the blimp controls awry, causing it to swerve and King Nixel to fall out the open hatch to his death (he is swallowed bodily by a whale). Agumon manages to catch the falling control pad, Takato and Guilmon saving him from falling as Agumon hits the override. Saving America/Escaping from the Blimp/Ending Daydream Shimmer tells the U.S. millitary to hold their fire. and saves America, The park is saved just in time, within millimeters of the tip of the missile. With the prevention of a conflict, the U.S. and the other world leaders rejoice as Koshkov and Russia are humiliated by the failure of their plan. but little do they know, it also makes the blimp go down, As the craft is about to go down, Tai and the Others decided to escape and jumps off into the park, Daydream catching them in the process. Everyone thanked Daydream for catch us, Back home, Tai offers Takato a job full-time at the park (something Gabumon had intended to do at the morning staff meeting), but Takato and Guilmon regretfully declines: they must go on the run now that it's a traitors to the U.S. and to Russia. Takato tells the crew that although he'll be in hiding for the rest of his life, this won't be the last of they see of "Takato." At this, he runs off into the sunset (just as he takes out a couple more agents) as the crew tearfully look on. Flain ends the episode, saying "Do svedanya for "goodbye", Takato and Guilmon; you'll always be 'Tatako' to us." Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer comes out from the water, and meets up with Unicron. and she messed up big time, Unicron was very crossed. So, Starlight Glimmer introduces him to a new substance called Dark Cybermatter. She will have our revenge of those Americans. The episode ends with Starlight Glimmer laughing evilly. Trivia *This episode is a mixture with The Real Thomas and The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E. *Thomas and Sunset Shimmer guest star in this episode. Scenes *Opening/Takato's First Mission/Flain meets Takato *Flain Explains/Tai's Discovery/Meeting a Mystery Friend *Agumon Looks at the Sprinklers/A Russian Discovery *Heading to the Computer room Hideout/King Nixel!/Takato's Secrets *A Nixels Plot/Takato Captures Tai/Flurr's, Teslo's and Flain's Problem *Takato's Plan/King Nixel Kidnaps The Mixels/Matt, Gabumon and the Others to the rescue *Daydream Shimmer Vs. Midnight Sparkle/Heading to the Blimp *Entrance to the Blimp/Matt, Gabumon and Agumon Gets Tied up by Guilmon *Takato's Return/Saving Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon/King Nixel's Death *Saving America/Escaping from the Blimp/Ending Category:Transformersprimfan